


i feel like a waterfall

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Praise, Size, this is just gay indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: “What,” says John, very succinctly, “the fuck.”“We’ll clean it up,” says Herc.[1k giveaway prize][title]





	i feel like a waterfall

At the end of a long day, John Laurens craves two things: silence and relaxation.

Unfortunately, considering who his boyfriends are, he’s not likely to get much of either.

John arrives home to Hercules and Gilbert wrestling in the living room. This isn’t unusual in itself; what is unusual is that the apartment is trashed. They’ve moved all the furniture to the sides of the living room; all the throw pillows have been tossed around the room instead of being placed on the sofa - which is stacked high with two end tables, a footstool, and a magazine basket - and there’s a broom and dustpan next to a frame which formerly had glass covering the photo inside.

“What,” says John, very succinctly, “the fuck.”

“We’ll clean it up,” says Herc, but John just makes a soft huffing noise, turns on his heel, and shuts himself in their bedroom. It, too, is a disaster, clothes strewn everywhere, laundry basket upturned on a pile of dirty boxers and t-shirts, and he groans deep in his throat. At least the bathroom is clean. He turns on the shower, shucks his clothes, and peers at his face in the mirror until it fogs up. He wonders if the age is showing in his face yet; he’s still young, still only in his 20s, but when he comes home to his boyfriends roughhousing like kindergartners he feels like he’s in his forties, at least.

“Dang kids. Get off my lawn,” he mutters, and he sticks his tongue out at his reflection.

Not long after he steps into the water, the door opens and Herc comes in. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” says John. He ducks under the water and pulls his hair out of its usual ponytail.

“Can I help with that?” Herc asks.

“Mm.” John pulls his face out of the water and says, “yeah, sure.”

Herc undresses, opens the glass door of the shower, and slips in. He pours shampoo into one massive hand and slowly works it into John’s hair. The gentle massage has John moaning, and before long, he’s leaning back against Hercules and making soft noises. Herc is  _ huge, _ broad and tall and muscular, with enough softness around the belly and hips that he’s like a teddy bear when he gets cuddly. John loves just running his hands over Herc’s body to feel the muscle and the softness, the places where they intersect.

“That feels good,” he murmurs. Herc finishes lathering and gently guides John to lean forward under the spray, scrubbing at his head to get the shampoo out.

“Yeah?” Herc asks. He guides John back out of the cascade of water and soaps his back up. He takes his time soaping John’s ass, squeezing and rubbing, and before long, John is rock hard and aching. Herc turns him and soaps his chest next, then along his stomach, all the way down to his cock.

“Hey there,” he says. He gives John’s cock a tug with one slippery hand. “Feels that good, huh?”

John makes a throaty, cracked noise.

Gil chooses that moment to appear. He grins at Herc and John in the shower and says, “ah, showering without me?”

“John’s being such good boy,” says Herc. “Come see how good he is, Gil.”

John makes a throaty noise and pushes against Herc’s hand. Gil strips and slips into the shower too. One of his hands finds its way to John’s ass, slips into the cleft, teases the hole. Before he realizes he’s doing it, John is bucking in earnest into Herc’s hand and moaning.

“Do you really want to finish that fast?” Herc asks him, and he grins. “Come on, mouse. Let’s get you dried off.”

Herc shuts off the water and bundles John in a towel. John feels tiny like this, with both his boyfriends towering over him, Herc wrapping around him and toweling him down. “I love you,” he murmurs. 

“I love you,” Herc echoes, and Gil kisses the top of John’s head.

John is thankful the bed is close because his legs are shaking and he isn’t sure exactly how long he’d be able to walk for. He tumbles onto the bedspread, still damp, and Gil follows. Gil is tall, all lean muscle, with a long, slender cock to match. The tip is already weeping pre; John can’t resist leaning over and licking it away.

Gil tosses his head back and grunts. “You be patient, baby,” he says.

Herc is rummaging around in the nightstand drawer. He finds the lube and the massage oil and then joins the two of them on the bed. He pours oil into one massive palm and says, “roll over, John.”

John isn’t obedient, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he knows the oil means his back is about to get some serious working. When he rolls, he’s rewarded with Herc’s husky growl. “Good boy.”

And then two huge hands are working along his shoulders and down his spine in long, smooth strokes. While Herc massages him, Gil slicks up two fingers and teases John’s asshole. John makes gentle mewling noises, grinding against the bed, while Gil works him open. 

“Ready to get fucked, mouse?” Herc breathes in John’s ear.

John shudders. “Yes.”

He can hear Gil jacking Herc’s cock with a hand covered in lube, and then there’s the press of something  _ huge  _ against his ass. Herc has a broad, thick cock, one that widens towards the base. As it sinks, inch by inch, into John, he can’t help wriggling and bucking against the bed. “Please,” he says. “Please fuck me, Herc, please put it all in me -”

“That’s what I’m doing, baby boy. You take it all for me. Be a good boy,” Herc tells him. Two massive hands find his hips and hold him steady. Herc fucks him slowly at first, long, languid motions in and out of his ass, and John whimpers as the head of that gigantic cock drags over his prostrate.

Herc leans down, then, covering John’s body with his own. John moans as the angle changes and Herc envelopes him. All he can feel is the pressure of his boyfriend’s body holding him against the bed and the steady pounding of that cock in his ass. Before long, there’s a new sensation - it’s Gil’s finger, teasing his hole while Herc pounds him. The finger slips in and curls down against John’s prostate.

“Fuck,” John breathes.

“You’re doing so well,” says Gil. “Think you can take another one?”

John sobs a  _ “yes -”  _ and Gil adds a second finger, angles them to rub either side of John’s prostate. His fingers are just as slender and long as his cock, and they’re clever, finding the points that string John out and make him whine. A third finger slips into him; John takes a deep breath, pushes his ass up and back into Herc’s cock and Gil’s fingers, and  _ moans  _ from the depths of his chest.

“You ready for me, angel?” Gil asks.

“Mmhm,” John breathes.

Herc pulls out and Gil lays on his back. John straddles Gil’s hips and sinks easily down onto his cock. After Herc’s cock, anything will fit in him.

“Here I come,” says Herc.

Well - almost anything will fit in him.

Gil gives a few hard thrusts, the squishy wet sound of lube loud in the room, and then Herc is shuffling forward and pressing the head of his cock to John’s ass again.

“Slowly,” says John.

“I’ll go slow, baby, don’t worry,” says Herc. He presses himself flush against John’s back. John feels tiny against Hercules’s bulk, tiny and precious and loved. One of Herc’s hands finds its way to John’s belly and just rests there. It’s a heavy weight, solid against the skin.

There’s a pressure, a pop, and then the head of Herc’s dick is inside him, and John jerks forward and gasps, “oh, fuck, oh fuck, shit, Herc, push forward just a little bit  _ fuck  _ -”

Herc pushes a little and then stops. John draws a deep, shuddering breath, and says, “okay, you’re in - give me a second -”

Gil gently strokes John’s thighs and Herc rubs his back in long, smooth passes. “You’re such a good boy,” Herc murmurs. “Aren’t you, mouse? You’re such a sweet boy. You’re doin’ so good for us, baby boy, taking us so well …”

Gil hums approval. “Good boy,” he says, and he wraps one hand around John’s cock. John grunts and bucks and that pushes him further back against Herc and more of that thick cock slips inside him, and suddenly he’s  _ desperate. _

“Fuck me,” he begs. He leans forward as Herc starts fucking him in earnest, then gives up and just collapses on Gil. Gil and Herc fuck him at different paces and every so often Gil will slip out, or Herc will, but it doesn’t take too long for them to figure out how to move together without forcing the other one out of John’s sloppy hole.

“I want to come,” John whispers, his face pressed against the side of Gil’s neck.

“Not yet,” Gil whispers back. “You wait for our teddy bear to finish.”

That’s Herc’s cue. He puts his hands on the bed either side of Gil’s shoulders and puts just enough weight on John that John feels the threat of being crushed. He’s trapped between Gil and Herc like the filling in a sandwich cookie and with every thrust, his cock rubs against Gil’s spectacular abs. It’s all he can to hold back, to keep from coming, surrounded as he is by these two muscular men and as full as he is with cock.

Herc growls, long and low, and then there’s the feeling of something hot and slick inside him, and then Gil lets go too. John can feel the come dripping out of his stretched hole.

“Make me come,” he begs.

It’s Herc’s hand that finds its way into the pile of bodies and starts jacking him, focusing just on the head of his cock where his foreskin is pulled back. John sobs and jerks against that hand. “You’re such a good boy,” Herc whispers, his voice heavy with sleep. “So good for us, aren’t you, mouse? Are you gonna be a good boy and cover Gil in come for me? You gonna come for me, baby boy?”

“I’m gonna come for you,” John breathes.

“Come for me. Come all over Gil. You’re so good at taking dick, baby. Come for me -”

He blows, then, his come spattering hot between his chest and Gil’s, and Gil wriggles his hand in between them to swipe a finger through the mess and taste it.

“Good boy,” he says, his gravelly voice rich and warm.

“I’m a good boy,” John breathes. Herc grunts, pulls out, and rolls sideways, and John pulls off of Gil’s cock and wriggles until he’s snuggled between them both.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you,” Gil echoes.

“I love you,” Herc mumbles. 

John feels giddy. His head is spinning and he feels tiny and light, hollow bones, paper skin, floating between the boys he loves the most in the world. They’re so solid, so heavy, and he can just - drift. There aren’t any worries where he is. He doesn’t have to care about the living room.

The -

“The living room,” John begins. “What did you -”

“Hey John, remember how good we fucked you?” Herc yawns.

“So good,” Gil agrees. His voice is thick and drowsy.

“Like, super good. The best. So you can’t be mad.”

“But -” John begins.

Gil looks at him, all wide eyes and innocence. “I love you,” he says.

“Love you,” Herc agrees.

John can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos heal poor laurens's butthole. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com) and consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A02514GB)


End file.
